Eternity?
by ampersandhearts
Summary: A surprise guest shows up at Bella's wedding. Sorry I suck at summaries, hehe. JxB, even though I'm 110% ExB. xD
1. Chapter 1

Around the house, people were bustling about, putting together the final touches. The day of the wedding had arrived! Guests mingled among themselves in the Cullens' house. One condition Edward was set about was having the wedding at home.

"Let's move it, people!" I heard Alice shout. Being around Jasper so much had rubbed off – she had become almost like a military leader the last dew weeks. No one dared to talk back or disagree with Alice about any detail of the wedding, no matter how small.

I stood in Alice's enormous bathroom, looking at my reflection in the full-length mirror. The beautiful off-white that Alice had picked out for me fluttered with my slightest movement before pooling at my feet. I took a deep breath. I could do this. One wedding for an eternity with Edward.

"Bella?" Alice knocked and stuck her head through the slightly opened door. I waved for her to come in. "You look beautiful! How are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

"Extremely." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, trust me." I took another deep breath and nodded. I couldn't _not_ trust Alice. She could probably already see Edward and I on our honeymoon, wherever that was. Edward wanted to surprise me and refused to give me even the smallest hint. I imagined us in every possible place in the world.

"Okay, Bella. They're ready to start." I looked back at Alice just in time to see her slip her tiny silver phone back in her purse. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled. In a few minutes, I was going to be Edward's wife. Mrs. Bella Cullen. The name bounced around in my head.

Alice took my hand and began to walk downstairs, careful to help me with my dress when we got to the stairs. On the way down, I caught a glimpse of the guests outside. I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. This was the last time I was going to see most of them. The wedding was part of my deal with Edward. He agreed to turn me into a vampire only after I graduated and married him. Getting married was a small price to pay for an eternity with Edward. _Forever as Mrs. Cullen…_

We reached the first floor and Alice took me into the kitchen.

"Alright, Bella. Just wait in here. You'll know when to start walking." She winked, stood on her toes to give me a quick peck on the cheek, and was gone.

I stood there, picturing my little cousin Dylan walking down the aisle with the rings, followed by the two flower girls, Lily and Angelina. I could see the last light of the sun disappear over the horizon, and the millions of string lights and lanterns Alice had put around the backyard light up.

"Bells?"

I froze. No one called me that. No one except…I slowly turned my head around, my body slowly following. There, standing in front of me in a tux, was Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't grown since I last saw him, but he seemed so much bigger somehow. He towered over me, looking down at me with a mixture of worry and happiness on his face. His eyes were searching for my reaction as he held his breath. I hadn't sent him an invitation to the wedding. Not because I didn't want him there, but because I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I'd hurt him so much already that it broke my heart.

But seeing him now, standing in front of me, I felt some old feelings coming back. Feelings that I shouldn't be feeling, especially on the day of my wedding.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I could feel the shock on my face. He shifted backwards a bit, and I quickly added, "Not that I don't want you here, it's just…I didn't think you were coming. Or that you'd want to come. I'm just surprised, that's all." He seemed to relax a bit.

"I wasn't going to come…But I couldn't stand not seeing you anymore." He paused, and something seemed to let itself loose in his eyes. "Bella, I love you, you know I do. I've tried so hard, Bella, you have no idea. But my thoughts always come back to you, and how we were before _he_ came back. He left you, Bella. Don't you remember? Don't you remember how broken you were? How I fixed you and you were happy again? I know I've made mistakes, but I swear to you, Bella, I'll make it up to you. And I know I can make you happier than that bloodsucker ever can. Just…Please…Give me another chance…" His voice cracked towards the end and I could see the desperation and hope in his eyes. My mouth opened slightly and I inhaled sharply.

"Jacob, I…" _I, what?_ I remembered all too well how I was after Edward left. I remembered how Jacob had gotten me out of that zombie state and got me to smile. And yet, I couldn't think of anything to say back to him.

Jacob took advantage of my pause. He took two long strides and closed the gap between us. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed me with a passion like I've never felt before; not even when I was with Edward. My hands found their way around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His body was warm, but I didn't care. I pulled myself even closer to him, closing any space left between us.

All too soon, we both remembered that we needed to breathe. We pulled apart, each of us gasping for air.

"Leave with me. Please." He whispered.

"Okay." I heard myself say.

There was a scream outside. I knew all too well what had happened. Alice couldn't see my future anymore. It disappeared the second I made my decision to go with Jacob. It was only a matter of time before Edward found out what happened and comes to look for me.

"Jake, if we're going to do this, we have to leave – NOW. Edward's going to come looking for me soon. He can't see you, or…" I trailed off and shuddered. I was well aware of what Edward was capable of. _I'll try not to kill him…_

Jacob put one arm behind my knees, the other behind my back, and picked me up. He walked swiftly back to the front door, but he wasn't fast enough. I heard Edward come in through the kitchen door.

"DOG!" He growled.

Jacob turned around to face him. Edward was crouched, ready to pounce. He faltered a bit when he saw me.

"Bella…" he whispered as he realized what was happening. I could see clearly the pain etched on his face as tears burned my eyes. "Bella…W-What's going on?" He managed to choke out.

"Edward…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I really am." I gasped between breaths. My tears were now flowing freely down my face. I'd never seen Edward in that much pain, and knowing, even now, that I caused it, hurt me.

Jacob sneered at Edward before turning and bounding through the forest. I got one last glance of Edward before we were too far. He had crumbled to the floor, his head in his hands. The last image I would ever have of Edward was that – the defeated state that he was in. It tore at my heart, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew that this was right.


End file.
